


Luke's Theme

by SlimyWater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Darth Vader Has Issues, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hondo is both a Cool Wine Aunt and a Crazy Uncle, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, On the Run, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Rating May Change, Someone Get Obi-Wan some HELP, luke is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyWater/pseuds/SlimyWater
Summary: Obi-Wan ends up needing help from an old friend when he and Luke are taken captive by Pirates only hours after leaving Polis Massa.Of course, this ends up with the trio running from Darth Vader, who has a strange fixation on Obi-Wan.Maybe along the way, they'll realise they were a family all along.
Relationships: Hondo Ohnaka & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Hondo Ohnaka, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Luke's Theme

They never made it to Tatooine.

They'd aimed for it, of course, since that had been the plan from the beginning. Separate the twins; Bail would take Leia to Alderaan - they'd always wanted a child of their own so the appearance of one new-born was unlikely to raise any eyebrows or get any tongues wagging - and Obi-Wan would take Luke to Tatooine, to his remaining family, and would retreat into hiding to watch over the child from a safe distance.

After saying his goodbyes to both Bail and Yoda, Obi-Wan had gotten himself and Luke ready for the trip. He'd bundled up the baby in a warm blanket, gathered up another set of robes for himself and some provisions that would see them through the trip from Polis Massa to the Outer Rim, and then settled in for the journey.

The journey had been short. Shorter than expected.

Things had been quiet - or as quiet as they could be when travelling through hyperspace in a ship with a baby - and Obi-Wan hadn't been hopeful (didn't feel like he could ever be hopeful again, not after...) but he had been assured, somewhat. His assurance was completely misplaced. 

Obi-Wan had been cradling Luke gently against his chest with one hand, the fingers of the other brushing softly along the boy's cheek as he'd stared up at Obi-Wan, eyes big and blue and trusting and so heartbreakingly similar to those of his father. Obi-Wan hadn't been able to say anything, not even a soothing murmur. The words were stuck in his throat, caught behind an array of emotions he'd yet to release into the force. There hadn't been time to say anything or to ruminate on the force or even so much as blink. Everything had happened so fast. One minute, he'd been hoping to wrap up business on Utapau and celebrate the promise of the end of the war with his men whilst returning to Coruscant; the next he'd been falling from the side of the cliff, Boga's screams ringing in his ears, shock, betrayal and death permeating the force and spreading too quickly to make sense of. And then he'd been at the Jedi Temple, and the less he thought about that the better for the time being: he'd have all the time in the galaxy to fixate on what he'd seen and felt in his home once Luke was safe with his surviving relatives. Of course, the Temple had been a mere stepping stone to Mustafar - from which Obi-Wan could still feel the dark which had surrounded his former apprentice, former best friend, former brother - and Obi-Wan still struggled to come to terms with what he'd done to the man, what he had felt he _had_ to do, for the good of the galaxy.

It wasn't just Obi-Wan's own situation that was problematic, however.

Unfortunately, the power vacuum created by the loss of thousands of Jedi and the Galactic Republic itself had barely lasted an hour before the Empire took its place, yet an hour was enough time for the criminals of the galaxy to band together and take advantage of the lack of policing. Not that crime had been eradicated during the war - quite the opposite since the Jedi were busy fighting on so many fronts - but the complete absence of the Jedi gave many the courage needed to take to space and terrorise any who appeared weaker. Even after the hour was up, the scum continued to swarm ships and overrun them. 

That much was evident when a jolt ran through the ship, startling Obi-Wan from his thoughts - which rang out a persistent cry of "Why? Why?" - and they were pulled from hyperspace. Obi-Wan stood, glancing briefly at Luke and feeling somewhat grateful that the sudden and jarring motion of the ship being forced into a stop hadn't been strong enough to wake the babe. Before he could do much else or put them back into hyperspace, there was the distinct noise of a tractor beam as a ship drew their vessel to it. He felt out with the force, wanting to gather an idea of how many assailants he would be dealing with: boarding was an inevitability at this point, and he resolutely ignored how dark and clouded the force was; how barren it was when he glided past all the bonds he had once shared with other Jedi. Focusing on such things now would only be a distraction he could not afford to have, for Luke's sake.

There were a group already boarding the ship, their intentions dark. Pirates perhaps; potentially even slavers. Obi-Wan had had enough run-ins with both over the course of his life and wasn't worried for himself. He was worried for the baby.

Jedi had been declared traitors to the Republic and he couldn't bring attention to either of them, which would happen if he presented as a Jedi. That meant he couldn't use his lightsaber. So combat was out of the question, unless of course he resorted to hand-to-hand; they would inevitably be carrying blasters so he would be at a disadvantage from the very beginning. Plus Luke was at risk of getting caught in the crossfire either way - such a casualty in tight quarters was one Obi-Wan knew well not only from the war, but also the years preceding it during assigned Jedi missions. 

His best course of action without killing all of the boarders - which was out of the question as it would likely alert the newly formed Empire at some point, but also could negatively impact the baby in some way due to the reverberations of so much death in the force and Obi-Wan wouldn't risk that for even a moment - was to appeal to whatever shred of decency they had, using the babe and his own sorry state to emphasise his intended effect. And if they had no decency, well, Obi-Wan would just have to tame that rancor when he stumbled over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Right now I don't have a super in-depth outline for where I'm going with this. Also I hope I don't completely burnout. I struggle to write things of great length, but maybe I can write more for this.
> 
> I haven't finished the first chapter yet, but I thought maybe if I make the first step and upload this prologue, I'll feel more motivation to actually get things done.
> 
> Anyway I hope you have a good day. And month. And year. And life. I just really wish the best for you, whoever you are. Thank you for reading.


End file.
